hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kai 12
Welcome to my talk page! : Feel free to talk to me or ask me a question by leaving a message here on my talk page. : Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~). : And while you leave a message, give it a heading using 'Heading 2' for better navigation. Hello Max 12 This is my last message and it's on your talk page! Perhaps I was being an idiot when I wrote those other messages, if you think so. I will visit this wiki once in a while, but I always like to help out. See ya, Wolf Girl 21 Hi Max 12 I love the new persona, or whatever it is called, at the top of the wiki. I usually edit the French Hell Girl wiki and continue to do it. Hope to hear from you, Sarah A Hi again Max 12 I can see the black and red theme clearly, but some time ago it was white, like the regular theme had trouble loading or something. Anyway, Youtube continues to take down all of Hell Girl episodes, not just Futakomori, but the other two seasons as well. I don't have the episodes on DVD, so it is going to be a problem finding them. I noticed Wolf Girl 21's message about Episode 17: Glass Scenary and some other episode articles being empty. Hope we could work something out. See ya, Sarah A Apology Max 12, I owe you an apology about that ugly comment. I guess I went a little too far at that time. I'm not sure what else I should say, but I have no excuses, so could we set aside of what occurred and such? Sarah A Effort Well thanks for that, I have away at school for some time, but I do wish to finish the Hel Girl live action articles and the manga section. I did discover that the seventh volume will be released this month, so I might lay that off for the moment. I will be around if anything is needed. Sarah A 14:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Max! Samuel here... Hey Max, Samuel here (aka Jigoku Shouju, it's funny how one little spelling mistake can become the bane of your existence, no matter how hard I tried I counldn't get them to change it to Jigoku Shoujo!!!). Sorry, about not stopping by for what, like 2 years now!!! I've moved interstate and yadayadayada. I saw your message on my talk page and thought I'd respond. Still a HUGE Jigoku Shoujo fan, like HUGE, rewatching the live action sereis as we speak in fact, and I'd love to get back involved with the site, albeit in a somewhat smaller contributing role. I really love what you've done and it's flatterring to see just how much of my original content survived. I'm so happy to see that the tradition of overly long, involved synopsises has continued (LOL), I'm proud of that! It's a really cool site and I think that it's grown so much more that I hoped it would (I thought it would've fizzled). I'll email this message to you and include my personal email in case you want to contact me. KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!!! Thanks!!! Samuel xxx Hello I'm a fan of the Hell Girl anime, and I was wondering if I could.. make a background for this wiki (actually just add one in), with your permission, of course. :) I can give you the code and add the pictures, etc. if you want to see what I had in mind. It will match the background, so not much will actually be changed. >.> that is if you want it. --Imanie 07:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :well, I personally prefer Oasis (in most cases), because people have done a really good job in customizing their wikis. And customizing the looks is pretty much the same if you used CSS before. If you had an old background, you could still use that one. Backgrounds are pretty easy to add in with CSS. :But, I only had a simple idea, with this image http://i54.tinypic.com/6696b9.png made to fit along the left side, and then the background would just be black, with maybe the wiki pages a little more transparent to see her face (where part of it will be cut off by the side). So the image would be resized and cropped, and the wiki pages would get a tiny PNG image for the background. But I guess I won't expect much to happen >.> --Imanie 19:07, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Background addition! I usually just add them all in by css now. Hehe. But since you have the background more or less how you want it to look, I'll give you the page transaprency picture. It has the same exact color as the one already on, but it has 90% opacity (I can make it more opaque or more transparent by what you tell me, or you can try, if you want). This url I got (listed in .WikiaPage) is from the picture I added here called File:B.png .WikiaPage { background:transparent url(http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/hell-girl/images/5/57/B.png); border: 1px solid #000000; } .WikiHeader { background: #191919; background: transparent !important; } .WikiHeader .shadow-mask { background: transparent !important; } This all goes anywhere into MediaWiki:Wikia.css. If you have any problems that come up, I'm usually on some wiki once everyday and should catch your message :) --Imanie 19:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :o are you back? --Imanie 04:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Not really, as you can see. I give a visit once a month on average, just to take a look, but that's all. I've kind of given up on this place because of not getting anyone serious to give effort to be working alongside me, and the more important reason is that I don't like Wikia wikis anymore. Had the wiki been in some site owned by me or other dedicated people, then I would have worked for the wiki as much as I could. :So anyways... I suppose you are asking this because you are still interested in making background additions? If that is the case, then I suggest you instruct me fully from top to bottom on how to do it for you, and I'll do it if I can manage. Or is it something else you want? - Max 12 17:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC)